Alexander
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Que sucede cunado un recuerdo es ovliado y la verdad surge. SS/HG, Hay violencia
1. Chapter 1

ALEXANDER...

Severus estaba tranquilo, era una apacible noche de invierno, estaban cerca las vacaciones navideñas, el vería donde las pasaría si en el castillo o en su casa. El maniaco asesino había muerto hacia unos meses, el chico Potter lo había vencido al fin, él por poco muere, si realmente se puede decir que vio las puertas doradas del Paraíso, a San Pedro y a Albus esperándolo, pero algo lo jalo hacia la vida, una alumna metomentodo, si ella, la sabelotodo de Griffindor, el cerebro del trío dorado, la amiga incondicional de Potter, esa joven lo salvo, porque? el no lo sabe y ella no se digno en decirle, durante todo el ultimo año se la paso prácticamente esquivándolo, apenas interactuaba en clases y salia corriendo, y encima no era solo Potter quien la seguía, ahora, aparte de los mas jóvenes Weasley, también Draco formaba parte del grupo. Minerva los había puesto a los 5 en una torre, solo para ellos, y es que esos 4 muchachos mas la pequeña pelirroja no habían pasado un buen año educativo y debían aprobar sus materias si querían un titulo, pero Draco con los leones, bueno hay que ver. Recordaba entre brumas que la joven lloraba y le pedía que no muriera, que no los deje. Que carajos le importaba a ella, ella lloraba y trataba de salvarlo. Lo logro, lo estabilizo lo suficiente como para que aguantara hasta el final de la batalla, donde Minerva y Poppy terminaron de ayudarlo. La joven Granger estaba exhausta y desarreglada, pero lo seguía vigilando y controlando que no se fuera. Que chica rara, ya en su 6to curso era rara, prácticamente solo iba a las clases, y siempre con Potter, Weasley, incluso creyó ver a Draco acompañarla un día. Fue a partir de ese año, que esa serpiente se unió a los leones, es mas supo luego que eran ellos 4 los que vagabundearon por todo reino unido durante la búsqueda de los pedazos del sádico.

Un grupo de chicos discutiendo se escucho afuera de sus aposentos, esto era el colmo son las 12 de la noche que pasaba ahora...

-que sucede..!- dijo enojado abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Potter, a Draco y a la sabelotodo a punto de tocar su puerta y los chicos tratando de impedirlo.

-Sr, disculpe la hora, y el hecho de perturbar su tranquilidad, pero es muy importante Sr, es de vida o muerte – dijo la joven.

-que es tan importante?

-necesito que por favor me devuelva a mi el mapa que le quito a Harry, debo encontrar a alguien que se extravío, el es muy chiquito y se escapo de la torre, no debería estar fuera de la torre, pero el tarado de Ron dejo la puerta entreabierta y el se fue, y si no lo encontramos, puede que algo malo le pase y yo no me lo perdonaría jamas y usted si supiera tampoco - termina la joven en vos baja

-no entiendo nada, si una mascota se escapa yo no me voy a poner a buscarla con el mapa

-sr no es una mascota es mi...

-Hermione no, recuerda lo que dijo Minerva, el no debe saberlo.

-pero Harry es el único que puede ayudar, el tiene el mapa, por lo menos que me deje verlo, solo un vistazo

-ok pero solo usted, ustedes regresen a su torre

-chicos voy a estar bien, lo se, informen al resto de la cuadrilla que yo me voy a hacer cargo sola a partir de aquí.

-cuando lo encuentres envía un patronus. Hermione, le preparo su leche de la noche?

-Si Harry tenla casi lista, así cuando lo lleve se la doy y se duerme. Gracias amigo.

Severus escuchaba y no entendía nada, leche de la noche?, para que se duerma? Definitivamente estos tenían una mascota bien rara.

-ok srta acá esta el pergamino, al que ustedes le dicen mapa, haga su gracia.

-ok, Sr va a ser el primero profesor en contemplar el mapa del merodeador.

-ya me lo suponía... malditos … tenían que ser ellos los creadores.

-yo creo que es muy buena herramienta, si se sabe como usarla.

Hermione apunto la varita al pergamino y dijo: - Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas ... aunque esta vez si lo eran.

Snape vio como el pergamino tomaba forma, Hermione lo agarro y comenzó desesperada a buscar un nombre, el pudo verse a si mismo y a la chica en su despacho. Increíble artilugio, pero luego vio que la joven gritaba - te encontré picaron, ya vas a ver cuando te agarre- solo pudo ver una palabra y los pequeños pies de un ser humano en el pergamino que Hermione cerro y guardo, Alexander...


	2. Chapter 2

ALEXANDER 2

Nombre raro para mascota, pero eran los pies de un niño no de un animal, que estaba pasando.

-Sr. él esta en el Gran Comedor, pero antes voy a mandarle un patronus para que lo controle.

-quien esta en el Gran Comedor, y porque controlarlo.

-para que no se escape. Expectum Patronus... - un hermoso cuervo negro surgió de la varita de Hermione. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor.

-señorita su patronus es negro, eso es imposible, aparte recuerdo que Lupin dijo que su patronus era una nutria.

-y lo sigue siendo profesor, hace mas de 2 años que también tengo este patronus es un cuervo negro, muy especial.

-nunca vi un patronus negro.

-profesor tengo dos patronus, uno la nutria conjurada con un recuerdo feliz, y el otro es este cuervo. Cuida de Alexander y no dejes que escape, esta en el Gran Comedor.

-este cuervo fue creado por una experiencia traumática, pero que estoy segura podría haber sido peor, este cuervo es para mi protección y bienestar, es lo que me hace sentir segura a mi y a mi hijo, Alexander, si profesor es mi hijo de casi 1 1/2 años quien se escapo, no una mascota, un pequeño que posee mucha magia y la despliega constantemente desde hace mas de 2 meses.

-un hijo?, como? Cuando? Porque? Quien? Albus lo sabia? Minerva, ella sabe?

-dios mio, muchas preguntas, ya llegamos. Usted, no quiero que se asuste al ver a mi niño, pero solo le voy a decir, cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar, va a ser de forma civilizada y tranquila, mañana por la mañana, ok, ahora estoy cansada y el debe dormir.

-no entiendo de que viene eso, pero si, si así lo requiero esta bien.

Entraron despacio al Gran Comedor y Severus se quedo de piedra, ella siguió avanzando hasta un pequeño, de pelo negro semi largo, lacio y brillante, de tez rosada y ojos negros.. el pequeño flotaba en el aire batiendo los brazitos, vestía una pijama enteriza de algodón color verde, y sonriera feliz, el cuervo volaba alrededor del niño que al ver a su mami grito.

- mami!- y se le tiro encima..

-mami mami mami... velo velo velo... evo lindo, mi evo lindo – decía el pequeño, el niño era para Severus su calco, no podía cerrar los ojos y dejar de verlo, no podía creerlo ese niño era igual a el. pero como? Cuando? Como? Es que ese niño fue creado, que el supiera no había estado con esa joven, ella se dio cuenta de la expresión de su profesor y paso a su lado.

-mañana a las 7:30 estaré en su despacho para cualquier pregunta. Le pido que no importune a Minerva con preguntas. Descanse, que mañana se va a enterar de muchas cosas, y si, sus suposiciones son correctas, pero no se desvele por ello. Vamos a dormir pequeño Alex?

-domi, mami, noni noni.

-si mi pequeño vamos que mami esta cansada, y a ti te espera una rica lechita caliente, tío Harry te la preparo.

-si mamela , leche, Hary bueno, rica mamela...

-srta ese niño, su nombre.

-tome, puede verlo en el mapa, no lo cerré, déjelo así y podrá seguir los pasos de todos los alumnos sin salir del despacho sr., pero ponga un ojo siempre sobre Alex ok. -Hermione le tendió el pergamino, mientras conjuraba ahora a su nutria, diles que llevo a Alex, todo esta bien.

Hermione se fue cargando al pequeño travieso dejando en un pasillo a un hombre que quedo con 3 millones de preguntas y la mente con una tormenta... ese niño seria realmente suyo... miro el mapa y ahí estaba , Hermione Granger junto a un pequeño Alexander Severus Snape Granger, llegando a la torre privada.

N de A:

mamela: es un termino cariñoso y algo mas sencillo que mamadera, es como decir "la meme". A mi hijo, no le salia decir mamadera y decía mamela. :)

evo lindo... se refiere al Cuervo lindo...

hary … es Harry... :) los chicos tienen problemas con la letra R y la letra C

velo es Vuelo.

Muchas gracias... espero que les guste ;P


	3. Chapter 3

ALEXANDER 3

Si tenía alguna duda sobre si era su hijo, ahí morían, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿En qué momento? ¡Albus! Él lo sabía, debía averiguar, pero era tarde y no quería perturbar a Minerva, seguro ella también sabía sobre el niño, ahora entendía porque la protegían y vivían solos en esa torre, pero no podía esperar 7 horas, tenía que saberlo ahora.

Pese a lo pedido por Hermione el profesor se encamino hacia el despacho de Minerva, la dirección del colegio. Para do frente a la Gárgola dijo su contraseña personal y única, laque no alertaría a Minerva si el entraba.

-Albus!

Paso por la gárgola, y entro en el despacho de la dirección, Minerva seguro seguía dormía.

Se acerco al cuadro de Albus y le dio un leve toque al marco, despertando al mago.

Albus vio la cara de preocupación y desagrado de Severus y supo leer sus expresiones y saber que había descubierto a Alex.

-Albus, se que tienes algo que decirme y no me has dicho nada luego de más de 2 años.

-Oh Severus, como lo supiste.

-Se escapo y me pidieron el mapa para encontrarlo. Realmente es mi hijo?

-Si Severus es tu único hijo, tuyo y de Hermione.

-¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Ella no te explico, no te mostro los recuerdos.

-Ella me dijo que por la mañana hablaríamos pero yo estoy ansioso y debo saber- la charla fue cortada por Hermione que entraba en ese instante a la dirección.

-Ya me lo suponía que no podía esperar... no entiende lo que significa por la mañana hablamos.- dijo colérica Hermione.

-Hermione linda como estas- dijo Albus, para apaciguar a la leona- como esta mi pequeño diablito, ¿Que fue esta vez?

-Se escapo de la torre, culpa de Ron, fue al gran comedor y floto como globo a metro y medio del piso - dijo feliz la joven, obviando el hecho de que Severus los escuchaba.

Oh es muy poderoso ese niño, vamos a tener que entrenarlo apropiadamente, ya que sus padres son muy buenos y fuertes magos- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Albus usted siempre igual, bueno Sr. ya que este profesor quiere respuestas y yo estoy desvelada, le voy a tener que pedir privacidad para poder habar con él, si puede convencer a los demás cuadros de que nos dejen charlar a solas solo unos momentos seria un enorme favor. Gracias

Está bien Hermione, recuerdas donde están los recuerdos. Yo le voy a avisar a Minerva que no los importune.

Gracias, Harry manda saludos, está cuidando a Alex.

Ese chico es un buen padrino.

Si lo es, cuando Ginny y el se casen van a tener harta experiencia en pequeños diablillos.

Jajaja tienes razón. Bueno me voy, y por favor, no dejes que se culpe, ambos sabemos que no tenía opción.

Si lo sé, yo lo perdone desde el primer momento.

Maldición estoy acá, me van a decir ahora que es lo que pasa o paso, ¿Por qué? y ¿cuando es que tu y yo estuvimos de esa forma?- dijo gritando Severus cansado de que no lo tomen en cuenta.

Hermione voy con Minerva.

Hermione encaro los ojos negros de su enojado profesor, respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

Ok, yo quede embarazada al principio del 6to año, durante ese año Albus oculto mi embarazo, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Draco, sabían la verdad. Toda la verdad. Draco, lamentablemente, fue un observador desdichado del suceso, un mero participe involuntario, obligado a ver la tortura y ultraje hacia mi persona, por un hombre al cual siempre respete y seguiré haciéndolo. Y todo, todo eso delante de Voldemort y de más de 20 mortifagos, el maldito obligo a mi atacante a perpetrar ese hecho. Si profesor fui violada y torturada para deleite del lord. Lamentablemente, el encargado de realizar eso fue usted. Sé que con horror tuvo que hacerlo. Porque eran nuestras vidas las que estaban en juego y repito lo que le dije más tarde, usted fue obligado, yo se que usted no es así. Porque usted nunca osaría hacerle eso a una mujer, menos a una alumna. Luego de ese evento, ambos fuimos por así decirlo, liberados de estar en la mansión Malfoy, y usted me trajo al colegio y junto a Albus y Poppy me curaron lo mejor que pudieron, luego me entere por Harry que al pasar los días Poppy seguía llorando, Minerva y Albus también, usted lloraba y se quería suicidar. Albus le freno y ambos, tu y el decidieron que te ovliarian, previo recupero de los recuerdos de esa noche. Estos están guardados aquí en la dirección, debajo de la silla del director, en un compartimiento secreto.

Severus la escuchaba sin creer lo que la joven decía, el la había violado delante de todos, ¿como pudo hacerle eso a esa joven?, ¿como?

Su expresión lo decía todo, estaba petrificado por el miedo, por como ella actuaba, dios se había convertido en lo que siempre odio.

Hermione lo miro apenada y se acerco a la silla, deslizo una mano debajo de un borde y saco un cajoncito, dentro tres frasquitos con tres recuerdos, coloco el cajón en su lugar y fue junto a Severus.

-Sr, estos son los recuerdos de esa noche, están los míos y los suyos. Los suyos son los que el director ovlio, para que usted no se quitara la vida. Profesor míreme, recuerde esto, usted sobrevivió porque yo desee que sobreviviera, quería que mi hijo conociera a su padre, un hombre valeroso. Un hombre que se culpaba y castigaba por mi estado, durante 15 días no te despegaste de la enfermería, usted quería pedirme perdón al yo despertarme, y así lo hizo, loro, lloro durante horas, pidiendo perdón por lo realizado, perdón por como tuvo que cumplir las órdenes del lord. Yo así lo hice, y de corazón. Sr. cuando lo ovliaron, no sabíamos que estaba embarazada, lo descubrimos 1 semana después, Harry, Ron, Draco y Ginny siempre me acompañaron y cuidaron, tenía un hechizo desilusionador, pero mi panza existía .

-Granger, yo no sé cómo puede usted hablarme, como puede mirarme a los ojos y no hechizarme hasta el cansancio.

-Sr. mire los recuerdos, yo voy a estar en su despacho esperándolo. No se preocupe, Filch sabe lo que paso, el a veces cuida al pequeño. Los profesores también lo saben, y no lo juzgan por eso. Y en cuanto a lo de Albus, todos sabían lo que verdaderamente había pasado, pero guardaron silencio, dentro de lo que pudieron, lo ayudaron a soportar eso y la guerra que vendría.

Severus tomo los recuerdos y los vertió en el pensadero limpio y reluciente de Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEXANDER 4

Hermione se fue y lo dejo solo. Cuando la joven salió, el sumergió su cabeza en el pensadero y lo vio.

_Vio como Hermione caminaba por Hogsmeade, era la primera semana de clases, el recordó los ingredientes de pociones de ese año que solo se vendían en ese boticario. Hermione caminaba hacia el boticario, cuando sin que pudiera protegerse fue secuestrada por los Carrow... vio como la dejaban en el medio del salón de la mansión Malfoy, rodeada de mortifagos, pudo distinguir a Draco escondiéndose detrás de su madre, esta tenía una mirada entre seria y afligida._

_Vio desde el punto de Hermione que también se encontraba el lord, este a una señal hizo que todos los mortifagos mandaran crucios y defindos a Hermione que se retorció de dolor, mientras que sus ropas eras cortadas al igual que su piel... sus piernas sangraban, su cuerpo estaba descubierto y lleno de cortaduras, los hombres comenzaron a tocarse al verla en ese estado, ella pese a su dolor podía ver eso... luego se escucho una orden._

_- alto, no queremos que muera, tampoco que este inconsciente... Lucius asegúrate que sea virgen, sino no va a saber lo que es el dolor..._

_Hermione tembló, tuvo que soportar la mano de Lucius en su interior_

_Severus tuvo que soportar ver como ese maldito tocaba a hermione, como se deleitaba tocándola y ella sufría, agradecía al cielo que ya estaba muerto. Sabía que hermione lo había matado._

_-Si amo, aun lo es, y está bien apretada y seca, quien va a ser el que se deleite con esta sangre sucia..._

_-Lucius, a esta maldita le tengo una grata sorpresa, jajajaja mi más leal mortifago se va a encargar de ella, la va a ser sufrir, y pedir clemencia y no solo eso , sino que va a seguir sufriendo al verlo cada día de su horrible vida..._

_Severus estaba asqueado, en este punto, ella sería su trofeo, le quito en una violación la virginidad a Hermione, la destruyo, al rato pudo verse a sí mismo entrar y no apreciar a Hermione ya que los mortifagos la separaban de el..._

_- mi señor perdón por la demora, pero un estudiante no llego al colegio y nos ordenaron buscarlo_

_-oh Severus no te preocupes ella está a salvo, por ahora jajajajaja_

_Diciendo esta palabras el sequito se abrió y dejo expuesta a una desnuda y ensangrentada Hermione, la cual se hacia un ovillo y estaba por desmayarse._

_Se vio a si mismo casi palidecer, pero recomponerse en milésimas de segundo._

_-Severus ella es para vos, es toda tuya, solo tú la tocaras hoy, a lo mejor mas adelante la secuestremos y terminemos de someterla y divertirnos con ella_

_Severus no podía creerlo, tenía que aprovecharse de Hermione ahí delante de todos, se dio cuenta que la joven lloraba. El se veía a sí mismo con una angustia a flor de piel..._

_-que esperas Severus viólala, rómpela, destrózala, así no tendrá mas ganas de molestar en clases ni de creerse la gran bruja que no es..._

_Draco se escondía detrás de su madre, no podía ni quería ver... ni escucharla..._

_Pero vio como el lord lo arrastraba hasta casi ponerlo junto a la chica..._

_-aquí Draco, así podrás apreciar cómo se domina una mujer de inferior calidad_

_-ahora Severus… que esperas..._

_Se vio a si mismo decir_

_-pero señor quisiera algo de intimidad, no me gusta el publico._

_-si no lo quieres hacer tu, hay 20 que si lo quieren._

_-oh señor no es eso, si lo quiero, pero esto es algo que me gusta hacerlo con tranquilidad._

_-Severus si no lo haces tú lo hará Lucius o Lestrange, o Ambos, o Amicus..._

_-está bien mi lord … prepárate maldita sabelotodo, sangre sucia- se escucho así mismo decirle esas palabras a la pobre chica, vio como se arrodillo frente a ella, le abrió las piernas y extrajo su miembro de entre sus túnicas y se lo clavo sin miramientos a la joven que grito de dolor, la sangre recorría su miembro a medida que la envestía tomándola de las caderas, mientras también le mordía un seno... fue brutal despiadado... y termino descargándose en ella de una forma impresionante... mientras hermione gritaba y lloraba de dolor, eso le partió el corazón, él como observador se vio tratando de tener todos sus escudos levantados para que no vean su propio sufrimiento, es mas distinguió sus ganas de salir de ese lugar._

_-genial Severus... genial... mira como la marcaste... ahora solo podrá estar con las de su clase..._

_La joven estaba hecha un ovillo a los pies de Severus_

_-señor ya que esto termino, la regreso al colegio-_

_-desde ya Severus... no te olvides de hechizarla para que no te pueda delatar, así ve a quien la violo todos los días, cubre tus huellas. -_

_-Si Sr., así lo hare... ella sabrá quien, pero no podrá decírselo a nadie- la tomo así como estaba, desnuda, como un saco de papas y desapareció..._

_Severus vio otro recuerdo, Hermione estaba inconsciente, se aparecieron en la casa de los gritos, la envolvió con su capa a la joven y curo algunas cortaduras como pudo, dado sus propios temblores, no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla más, luego de dejar en un desvencijado colchón a Hermione se arrimo a un rincón y vomito, había dejado caer todos sus escudos, se estaba mostrando cómo era, se limpio y luego la despertó, ella gritaba de que parase, él la abrazo y pidió perdón una y otra y otra vez, ella estaba en shock aun, luego lo vio conjurar un patronus, una hermosa cierva, esta se acerco y respiro sobre el cuello de la joven, Severus le dijo a su cierva, tengo a Hermione ven a la casa de los gritos, hubo problemas muy graves_

_Vio como el atendía a Hermione lo mejor posible, mientras esta se desvanecía nuevamente... inmediatamente apareció Albus... que paso mi muchacho..._

_-ellos la apresaron, la torturaron y desgarraron sus ropas... esperaron al espectáculo, donde yo tenía que violarla..._

_-oh Severus dime que no... …_

_-tuve que hacerlo Albus, tuve que hacerlo, y maldigo mi alma y mi vida por eso... pequeña sabelotodo, porque, porque tenias que estar fuera del colegio sin tus amigos. Es mi culpa Albus todo es mi maldita culpa... yo les encargue productos que solo se consiguen en Hogsmeade, y ella los fue a comprar ese fin de semana, porque es eficiente, porque es mi mejor alumna... Draco vio todo... estaba ahi... oh Albus, ella lo sabe, que voy a hacer..._

_-Severus hay que llevarla a la enfermería, perdió bastante sangre no_

_- si mucha, era virgen Albus, yo le quite su inocencia..._

_-oh Severus , maldito Tom, juro que de alguna forma las pagara... – Albus mientras estaba por revisarla cuando se dio cuenta de que hermione estaba desnuda bajo la capa de Severus- mi dios Severus esta desnuda-_

_-ellos usaron difindo en ella y sus ropas_

_Albus curo algunas otras heridas que no querían cicatrizar, el episodio de violación quedaría dentro de un circulo interno realmente reducido..._

_juntos se aparecieron en la enfermería donde Poppy comenzó a atender a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta del estado de la joven y no necesito saber más... curo cuanta herida por crucios o cortaduras tuviera, no le quedaban secuelas... salvo las psicológicas... luego conjuro unos pijamas_

_Se vio a si mismo estar junto a la joven, darle pociones tranquilizantes, energizantes y para dormir sin soñar, también darle pociones regeneradoras de sangre, y cicatrizantes. El cada día se pasaba todo el día frente a ella, pidiendo que al despertar ella no lo matara, ni ella ni sus amigos..._

_Se vio a sí mismo en una reunión secreta hablar con Potter, entregarle su varita y decirle mátame, por favor, no puedo con la culpa, me carcome, ya no sirvo para espía... ni maestro, acaban de destruirme junto con tu amiga, y todo por mi propia mano... Harry solo lo abrazo y dejo que él se desmoronara en llanto, comprendió que una persona que demuestra ese arrepentimiento, estaba en una situación límite. Vio a Hermione despertando luego de una semana, Severus a su lado, ella lo miro y se espanto por las ojeras de su maestro, le tomo la mano y le dijo que ella sabía que no iba a ser bueno, que tenía que ser brutal, y desgarrador, pero que él la cuidaría luego, que todo pasaría, y que de esta experiencia saldría algo bueno, que debía ser fuerte como ella, y no decaer, él le pidió perdón y le conto el plan de Albus, ya que no podía dormir, ni mantener los escudos de oclumancia arriba y peligraba su trabajo como espía. Ovliaria esos recuerdos en el, ella viviría en una torre junto a sus amigos..._

_Draco apareció esa tarde, también muy ojeroso, y vio como estaba Severus y dedujo que no había sido una tarea fácil... le pidió poción para dormir sin soñar, ya que escuchaba los gritos de Hermione cuando cerraba los ojos... Severus le dio una dotación para un año y le dijo que hablara y pidiera el perdón de Hermione y de Albus y que se fuera de su casa, Albus los cobijaría bajo el manto de la orden..._


	5. Chapter 5

ALEXANDER 5

Salió del pensadero y respiro profundamente, se sentó y asimilo lo que había visto, las ganas de vomitar volvieron a surgir, pero las contuvo, en ese instante se dio cuenta que entre tanta curación, no le había proporcionado la poción anticonceptiva...

Severus salió rumbo a sus dormitorios, al entrar encontró a Hermione dormida en un sofá.

El la miro y se acerco, tocando un hombro la despertó.

- Srta, ¿está bien?.

-ah profesor, si, lo estoy, ya vio los recuerdos.

-si los vi, y te pido perdón por lo sucedido y por olvidarme de darte la poción anticonceptiva.

-oh eso no fue un problema, pero los vio todos?

-si los vi, perdón por el trato que tuve que darte, perdón por ser como fui – se sento frente a ella y tomo las manos de la joven llevándolas hacia su pecho y lloro sobre ellas- no tendrías que haberme salvado, soy un monstruo. No merezco tu perdón, y menos que me salvaras la vida, tu tenias un futuro, podías haberte casado con Potter o con Weasley, o con algún otro patán que no supiera apreciar tu inteligencia y sabiduría.

-oh profesor! No diga eso, usted a lo mejor no lo sabe.. no quiero que se sienta mal, pero desde 5to año que estoy enamorada de un solo hombre, y él no sabe de mis sentimientos, es más, se desprecia a sí mismo por ser quien es o por las cosas que tuvo que hacer en el pasado, yo no solo estoy muy enamorada de ese hombre, alguien que es mucho mayor que yo, sino también que luche contra la misma muerte por él, yo se lo arrebate a la muerte.

-Srta. Granger - Severus se congelo, asumía las palabras de la joven, ella lo quería, y el tuvo que violarla, o por dios como debió sufrir.

-profesor?, Severus por favor no te preocupes, lo que paso fue un hecho, una situación fuera de nuestro poder, no podías hacer otra cosa y yo grite de mas, me dolió mucho, ok, pero luego gritaba pero en realidad me estaba gustando, gritaba como si me doliera por más que lo estaba disfrutando, aparte que eras vos, no era otro, si sufrí y me dio asco cuando Lucius me toco, sentí asco de mi misma, eso fue lo peor, luego que todos me miraran, pero el estar con vos, no Severus, eso no significo ningún problema. Lástima que mi primera vez fuera tan pública y violenta.

-Hermione yo no me merezco tu cariño niña.

-Severus no soy una niña, los chicos y Minerva saben que me gustas, Albus también lo sabía, ya soy una joven adulta, madre de un pequeño que me necesita a mí y a ti, es hora de que asumas que lo que paso, paso y fue, y que veas que es lo que sientes, que recuperes lo perdido. Albus me dijo que tú también sentías algo por mí.

-Hermione siempre pensé que eras muy inteligente, más de lo que demostrabas, no quería que brillaras por miedo a represalias de los slytherin, lo que paso fue causado por ese amor al conocimiento que tú tienes, ellos no supieron otra forma para superarte, pero no ganaron, nunca van a ganar. Supongo que lo que te paso es la razón por la que Draco y Narcisa abanderaron las filas del lord.

-si así es, Narcisa hace mas de 2 años que no puede dormir, y Draco también. Mis gritos resuenan en sus oídos junto a los jadeos de Lucius. Draco me dijo que se masturbo cuando tú me violaste. Draco me conto que vomito durante 2 días, y estuvo en cama otros días mas, hasta que pudo regresar al colegio.

-oh pequeña perdón por todo, pero ahora lo importante, quiero saber de Alexander, como fue, como paso todo delante mío y no me entere.

-jajajaja bueno, luego de que Albus te ovlio, 1 semana después yo regrese a la enfermería porque no me sentía bien, estaba mareada y con muchas nauseas, todo me daba asco, para esto ya vivíamos los 5 en una torre, más que nada por Draco. No queríamos dejarlo solo. El pertenecía a slytherin pero vivía con nosotros por un castigo de Minerva, castigo las patrañas que inventamos, bueno Poppy me atendió y yo le pregunte si podría ser que algún crucio me hubiera lastimado el estomago más de la cuenta y generado algo que no detectaba, ella me escaneo al completo y descubrió mi embarazo, al principio se asusto, y luego recordó todo, el asalto la violación, me dijo que me tranquilizara y que descansara. Se fue y hablo con Albus y Minerva, ella no sabía que tú eras el responsable, Minerva tampoco al principio, Albus hablo a solas con Minerva y le conto lo sucedido y que tu no recordabas porque lo había ovliado. Bueno Minerva primero se enojo, te maldijo unos minutos, luego comprendió, ambos me contaron de que pasaba, me asuste al principio, pero luego recuerdo haber sonreído, y recuerdo mis palabras "estoy esperando un hijo de Severus? Que feliz que estoy, pensé que era algo realmente malo, pero esto no lo es", Albus sonrió, y Minerva se sorprendió. Bueno Albus se lo dijo a los chicos, estos dijeron bueno es una consecuencia. Albus les dijo que por ahora debía ser secreto, que pondría una ilusión sobre mí cuando se necesitara, y que debían cuidarme ya que los mortifagos me tenían ganas, y ahora no solo mi vida era la que estaba en juego sino también nuestro pequeño. Así transcurrió el año, Albus murió vos huiste, Minerva y Poppy me ayudaron a tener al bebe, lo tuve en la enfermería una semana después de que terminaran las clases, luego me instale en la madriguera. Harry, Ron, Draco y yo fuimos tras os pedazos de alma de voldy y los destruimos, peleamos en la guerra, descubrieron que eras fiel, te salve. Regrese a la madriguera sabiendo que el padre de mi hijo estaba bien, para esto Molly quería que le confirmara la paternidad del niño que crio durante más de 8 meses, y que sopona eras tú, pero quería saber toda la historia, si Severus, no me mires así, mi hijo fue criado por Molly, yo no podía quedarme ahí y hacerme cargo de él, era peligroso, de por si el ministerio vigilaba la casa, es mas preguntaron de quien era el bebe y Molly le dijo que de una bruja que se lo dejaba para que lo cuidara mientras ella salía con su marido, luego de un tiempo cuando Ginny no regreso al castillo, recuerdas, bueno es que todos estaban en Shell Cottage. Cuando todo termino, Minerva nos mando de nuevo a la torre con niño y todo, Minerva quería conocer y disfrutar al que llamaba nieto, dice que porque vos sos como un hijo. Bueno, Alexander tiene un año y medio, hace 2 meses que mostro su magia, y ya vez lo fuerte que es, nos arruina los pergaminos, nos mezcla los trabajos, nos tira del pelo a todos. Harry y Ginny son sus padrinos, Molly es su guardiana junto con Minerva, ellas son mas sabias y si algo me pasaba el quedaría a su cuidado hasta que sus padrinos sentaran cabeza, o Minerva te lo contara todo, bueno mis padres, los ovlie, aun no los encontré, pero el ministerio me está ayudando. Cuando los encuentren les regresare los recuerdos y les diré que tienen un nieto. Ahora que sabes porque a veces no cumplimos o nuestras cosas están mezcladas o porque tenemos cara de dormidos, que piensas hay lugar en tu vida para dos personas que te necesitan, recuerda que yo no tengo casa, mis padres se fueron y vendieron todo, se mudaron yo no tengo donde ir cuando salga del colegio, la madriguera es mi segundo hogar y está bastante llena. Grinmauld Place no es una opción, está muy maltrecha.

-Hermione, lo que pasaste, perdón, lo que han pasado vos, los chicos y Alexander, es algo que no tendrían que haber pasado nunca. Los adultos somos los responsables de todo, y aunque ahora yo no sienta más que un profundo cariño hacia tu persona, tu eres la madre de mi hijo, tú me diste un heredero, tu y Alex van a vivir conmigo, encuentres a tus padres o no. Yo pude recuperar, luego de la guerra, la casa de mis abuelos. Y este verano me mudare ahí, es una casona muy grande y cómoda, está en gales, tendrías tu propia sección, esta incluiría habitaciones para vos y Alex, baño en cada habitación, tu propio estudio y biblioteca, aparte de poder tener acceso a la de la casa. Yo vivo en el colegio 10 de los 12 meses, y tu querrás estudiar, así que Molly o Minerva podrán orientarnos como acomodarnos, ellas tienen experiencia, Molly mas que nadie. Tengo que reconocerlo.

-Severus gracias, pero con el tiempo sabrás que lo que yo siento por ti, tu ya lo sentías por mi antes. Viviré tranquila junto a ti, Alex tendrá a su padre y ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos, yo quiero estudiar para ser profesora, ya sea de transformaciones o de conjuros. DCAO te lo dejo a ti, al igual que las pociones. No es que no me agraden, pero es tu campo.

si quieres te regalo los 3 primeros cursos de pociones y de DCAO. -dijo riendo Severus.

No estaría mal, yo podría llevarlos muy bien, y tú descansarías de pequeños descerebrados que no saben usar un caldero o realizar hechizos basicos.

¿enserio tomarías esos cursos por mi?

sí, porque no, me gustaría hacer un pequeño experimento.

¿qué clase de experimento?

digamos que tu intimidas a esas pequeñas personitas y ellas se ponen tan, pero tan nerviosas que cometen sin pensarlo accidentes yo creo que con una guía más suave al inicio y luego si mano dura, podremos entre los dos lograr que en el futuro cuando tú los tengas sean buenos y conscientes alumnos en pociones y defensa.

me gusta tu idea, no es que este aprobada al 100 por 100 pero sería interesante ver los resultados.

seria genial.

hermione, entonces, tu y Alex vienen conmigo, luego durante las vacaciones veremos en el ministerio como está la búsqueda y si podemos ayudar y juntos a lo mejor podamos recuperar a tus padres. Mientras nos adaptaremos, Minerva mientras puede arreglar mi espacio en las mazmorras para que sea un pequeño departamento con 3 habitaciones y una sala, claro si quieres quedarte junto a mí. Puedes dar los exámenes de profesorado mientras estas enseñando ya que serias un docente en prácticas.

mira si vamos ambos a impartir la materia seria una muy buena idea, ambos tendríamos a ojo a Alex y no dependeríamos tanto de Minerva o Molly, a menos que decidamos tener un día de esparcimiento adulto.

hecho, durante el día hablare con Minerva sobre todo esto. Aun no puedo creer lo que paso, no entiendo cómo puedes perdonarme, yo no me perdono..- Severus tenía un semblante cansado, serio, su cara no demostraba nada pero, como estaba acostumbrado a mantener una máscara fría, solo hermione notaba los cambios

como te dije, yo supe en el momento en que tu entraste que yo era tu premio, era tu deber aprovecharte y me fije bien en tus expresiones y tu tono de voz, me di cuenta que la forma de decir las cosas, de actuar no era de tu agrado, estabas disgustado por lo que tenias que hacer, y tus acciones me demostraron lo que yo suponía. Gracias a dios me recupere dentro de todo rápido, y tu también.

Severus seguía pensando que esa joven no merecía lo que le paso. Y no podía mirarla a los ojos

Hermione viendo la expresión abatida del hombre tomo su rostro entre sus dos manos y lo beso, el no entendía porque hacia esto, ella realmente lo quería, lo apreciaba, después de lo que le hizo...

Ella profundizo el beso y él se dejo, ella beso su boca, su cara, sus ojos. Terminando en su frente, luego junto su pecho al rostro de él, así escuchaba latir a su corazón, se sentía reconfortado, libre y agradecido.

Hermione se levanto y se sentó sobre él y lo abrazo.

Severus mientras la abrazaba, le pidió tiempo para esclarecer su mente, pero que recordara que ayudaría en todo y que su casa era suya y de Alex...

Ella se relajo y le dio un beso en esos labios tan sabrosos. Se incorporo y se retiro, no sin antes decirle que hablara con Minerva y con Albus, ellos podrían contarle como estaba el, que cosas demostró y si sabían sobre sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

Severus se acostó, no era un hombre de dormir durante el día pero su cabeza tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y tenía que estar al 100 por 100. Luego charlaría con Minerva

NA: pido tengan paciencia, no la voy a abandonar.

Review para Darknight: todas mis historias están terminadas, menos Los placeres, esa está pendiente. Mi musa se fue de paseo durante un tiempo. Aparte la vida no es solo FF, tengo una familia, un niño de casi 4 años y 6 meses que me da vuelta la casa, Yo trabajo en repostería y trabajar con él en vacaciones de verano es agotador. Muchas saben mi día a día, y te recomiendo para que estés mas al tanto de las historias, te crees una cuenta, así se con quien hablo y puedo contestar por un medio más privado.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer

MS


	6. Chapter 6

ALEXANDER 6

Luego de una pequeña, pero reparadora, siesta, se despertó y fue directo a la dirección.

-Minerva tenemos que hablar...

-ya me decía yo que estas semanas serian un paraíso, ok Severus, Albus me conto, se que te debo una charla, una muy buena charla. Sé que conociste a Alex, ¿no es un amor? Es tan parecido a vos. Es el niño más lindo, tierno y cariñoso que vi. Tu madre estaría orgullosa del nieto que le has brindado, yo lo estoy, Molly esta chocha, recuerda que Hermione es como una hija mas.

-ok entendí todos aman al pequeño travieso.

-si, tanto al hijo como a la madre y sobre todo al padre.

-...

-Severus los que sabemos de la existencia de Alex, sabemos bajo qué circunstancias fue concebido. Narcisa, luego de escapar de la mansión, cuando Draco regreso al colegio, se fue a Grinmauld place, y ella nos conto todo. Como hermione fue secuestrada y las torturas sufridas y lo que tuviste que hacerle, ella vio tu desconcierto y sufrimiento tras tu mascara de frialdad. Aparte que nos conto muchas cosas, ella junto a Draco te curaron, unas semanas antes de este hecho, luego de una tortura del lord, y nos dijo que en sueños llamabas a hermione, pedias por ella y le suplicabas su perdón por no darle las notas que merecía. Ella sabía lo que vos sentías por ella. Y se sintió asqueada y menospreciada como mujer y madre, sobre todo al ver como su propio esposo tocaba a Hermi y se deleitaba con su imagen. Gracias a dios ese hombre está muerto. Tú, antes del ataque, la mirabas a hermione como si fuera una diosa, muchas veces vi como Albus te llamaba la atención silenciosamente y te ponía en claro que cuidaras esas miradas, que se estaba notando mucho. Esos sentimientos están aquí- dijo minerva tocando el pecho de Severus, el lugar del corazón- están en lo profundo, pero estoy seguro que están ahí. Albus no los ovlio, tú los enterraste, para no lastimarla. Pero ella es mas testaruda que vos, ella te ama y con eso tu no contabas, que ella también sintiera por ti cosas, ella se sintió muy feliz al enterarse que esperaba un hijo tuyo y cuando nació y vimos que era un varoncito, ella no cabía de felicidad. Nadie decía nada de quien era el padre, si ella no lo decía, ella no lo anoto inmediatamente, solo lo ingreso en el libro de vida de la familia Weasley, nadie abrió ese libro hasta la muerte de Fred, y ahí vimos lo que ya sabíamos y los Weasley sospechaban, ella lo anotaría con tu nombre y apellido. Sabía que tú eras el último Prince, por más que el niño no tuviera ese apellido llevaba su sangre, era heredero de esa casa.

Severus, ella te ama y tu mi niño la amas. Albus puede decirte muchas cosas, más empalagadoras que las que yo dije. Pero si quieres ver alguna de tus actitudes hacia ella dímelo y te reuniré una colección de recuerdos jejeje

-no hace falta minerva, mientras hablabas de ella y de como yo me comportaba sentí algo aquí, y creo que mis sentimientos por ella, el amor que le tengo, fue liberado, siento su perfume y no me sorprendería saber que la amortencia huele a ella - Severus amago una sonrisa. - Mi sabelotodo, adorable ratón de biblioteca, la mejor bruja de su generación. Nadie puede igualarla.

-viste mi niño, Albus siempre tuvo razón...

-el amor es la magia más poderosa, lo sé, siempre lo supe, debo verla, me doy cuenta que muero por verla - :)

-búscala, ella seguro te espera.

-no se la contraseña de la torre en la que habitan

-oh es muy sencilla. Severus.

-ok si es sencilla dímelo mujer.

-Severus.

-si minerva.

-hay dios mío, que voy a hacer contigo, y dices ser inteligente jejeje Severus, la contraseña es SEVERUS, S E V E R U S, tu nombre es la contraseña.

-jajajaja enserio dicen mi nombre al entrar

-fue idea de hermione y de Draco, Harry está de acuerdo, Ginny a medias y a ron no le gusto, pero se acostumbro.

-mi familia, debo ver a mi familia, gracias minerva

-ellos son tu familia ahora, hermione y tu pequeño, tu ahijado, incluso Harry y Ginny.

-de no tener a nadie, hoy tengo una gran familia. Alguno más terco o caprichoso, pero es mi familia.

-anda, ve y dile lo que descubriste

Severus salió de la dirección y se fue a la torre que ocupaban los jóvenes, un cuadro con una Madonna y su niño daba entrada a la torre, el dijo la contraseña y la Madonna le sonrió y le dijo, como usted es la primera vez que entra debo decirle, nada de gritos inútiles, la sala hechiza al que grita y perturba la paz de mis niños.

-gracias, pero puede que escuches algunos gritos de felicidad, esos espero no cuenten.

-claro que no, alabanzas por que se escuchen

-voy a pasar.

-adelante

Severus entro y descubrió una amplia sala de estar, en uno de los laterales había una sección que hacía de mini cocina, con una mesa, bancos y una sillita de bebe, había varias puertas todas con dibujos en ellas, un par de escobas cruzadas junto a una snich y un rayo, en otra piezas de ajedrez, en otra un animal, un hurón albino, en otra una Madonna y su niño. Había otra puerta esta decía baño. Conto las puertas y se dio cuenta que si había una por chico faltaba una puerta o alguien compartía habitación. Identifico la del hurón y el ajedrez como las de Draco y Weasley, la Madonna seguro era de Hermi, escobas rayo y snich, Harry, pero donde estaba la pelirroja, no creo que con Hermi y entonces se dio cuenta, Harry y Ginny compartían habitación, dos escobas el rayo y la snich, cierto que la joven era la buscadora actual y Harry solo los guiaba

No había nadie a la vista, se adentro y llamo a la puerta de hermione, por dentro se escucho– pasa

El pasó y la vio, hermione estaba en ropa interior cambiando a Alex, le daba la espalda a Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

ALEXANDER 7

Hermione estaba en ropa interior cambiando a Alex, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a Severus, este quedo sorprendido con el cuerpo de la joven. La suave curva de su espalda, sus delicados brazos, sus torneadas piernas y un redondo, agradable y firme trasero, la piel de la joven era suave a la vista, tenía algunas pequeñas cicatrices en las piernas, pero también una cicatriz que terminaba en la parte baja de su espalda a la altura de la cintura, del lado derecho. Severus estaba extasiado por la vista que le ofrecía la joven, no podía articular una sola palabra, se apoyo en la puerta, y Hermione dijo...

-Ginny ¿que pasa? ¿Está todo bien? - Mientras se daba tranquila la vuelta para buscar otra prenda del niño y lo vio, palido, mudo y con los ojos llenos de miedo, admirándola.

-Severus...- dijo suavemente hermione mientras se ponía una bata, se acerco a él y le toco el rostro

-Severus, profesor, ¿está usted bien?

El hombre estaba en shock no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Y solo había comenzado a tratar de decirle algo,

-Per… perdón Miss Granger, yo, yo no debí pasar, debí anunciarme, decir quién era.

-Estas perdonado Severus y llámame Hermione. Y no has visto nada que no vieras o yo desee que vieras, tampoco es como que estuviera desnuda, mi ropa interior es como si fuera un traje de baño de dos piezas. No tienes de que asustarte, ves – dijo hermione abriendo la bata y mostrando su casto e inocente conjunto de algodón en color verde musgo, al verla de frente se dio cuenta que de la cicatriz que estaba al frente iba de la base de sus senos y cruzaba su abdomen, la vio por completo esta cubría como una serpiente el sector derecho, era un cordón de color rosado, era una cicatriz bastante vieja más de 2 o 3 años, más que nada por cómo estaba cicatrizada, Su expresión cambio y aunque aun estaba medio aprensivo se acerco y puso sus dedos sobre la cicatriz delineándola.

-¿Cuándo y quién?- mastico con rabia

Hermione suspiro y sintiendo el suave y gentil toque del hombre dijo...

-Ministerio de magia, 5to año, Dolovh...

-Maldito hijo de puta, él y sus hechizos...

-No es el único recuerdo desagradable que tengo - dijo mostrándole su brazo...

El nunca la había visto y no lo sabía, pero reconoció el estilo, la perra inmunda había marcado a su mujer, porque hermione era al fin de cuentas, suya y de nadie más.

-Maldita perra, espero que este ardiendo en lo más profundo de los infiernos junto a Lucius y todos los demás - dijo mientras acariciaba las letras. – Gracias por matarlo, ese duelo fue grandioso, Minerva mostro sus recuerdos, a los profesores que lo sabíamos, hace unos meses.

Luego de esto la abrazo y le pidió que se tapara, todo era muy intimo.

Hermione se coloco bien la bata, y termino de acomodar a Alex en su cuna, para que duerma la siesta

Ambos bajaron a la sala común y el miraba preocupado cada puerta.

-Severus estamos solos, ellos salieron, cuando llamaste a la puerta, pensé que Ginny se había olvidado algo.

-Hermione hable hace un rato con Minerva y mientras hablaba comencé a sentir, es decir a oler tu perfume, recordé cosas que había relegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón y mente, me di cuenta de que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre sentí algo por ti, si lo que escuchas, desde que anoche me entere de todo, me mostraste los recuerdos y charle con Minerva hoy, comenzaron a surgir cosas dentro de mí. Es más, Minerva me dijo que me mostraría momentos en los que yo actuaba como un tonto adolescente, ya que te miraba y quedaba embobado, sé que es verdad, ya que te miro y no puedo creer que me este pasando esto, tu, mi alumna, mi niña, perdóname. No me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón.

-Oh Severus, yo también te amo, y cada vez que me pidas perdón te lo daré, ya que tu no tuviste la culpa. Imagina que te negabas, piensa. ¿Quién me hubiera violado? Lucius, asco o los Lestrange. Seguro no hubiera sobrevivido o peor …-

-No sigas hermione, entendí, de todos los que había, yo era tu salvación, no tu tortura, era tu liberación, tu alivio.

-Severus que tú fueras mi primera vez, era mi deseo y no te arrepientas, pese a que fuiste rudo, no lo fuiste tanto, te sentía como te frenabas, como controlabas cada movimiento para que yo también me acostumbrara, sabes me encantaría poder sentirte, hoy quiero estar con vos. Voy a dejar a Alex a Minerva, los chicos se fueron de juerga al pueblo, yo les conté que había hablado con vos, que lo sabías todo, se alegraron y preocuparon, pero saben que todo va a estar muy bien.

-Hermione quiero estar con vos, pero a su debido tiempo, y me gustaría dormir a tu lado, pero solo dormir, y a su vez cuidar a Alex, que espero no sufra insomnio

Ambos revisaron que Alex durmiera, y juntos se acostaron y se quedaron abrazados. Severus hacia pequeños mimos en la espalda o el brazo de su enamorada.

Se durmieron, estaban tan relajados que se perdieron la cena, Severus abrazaba a hermione y esta a él, ambos estaban metidos en la cama ella en pijama, el en ropa interior, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente y una cabeza de pelo oscuro se asomo, se sorprendió al ver a la pareja durmiendo tranquila y relajada, el joven entro discretamente, tomo al pequeño y salió sin hacer un solo ruido.

Ninguno de los dos magos se dio cuenta. Luego desde fuera conjuro un pergamino y lo hizo aparecer en la cuna de Alex, avisando que el pequeño estaba con Minerva y ella le daría de comer, que los verían antes del desayuno, si se despertaban.

Ambos magos siguieron durmiendo toda la noche, al día siguiente el despertador sonó, Severus se despertó de golpe sobresaltado y sin saber donde estaba, un abrazo y un beso de parte de hermione lo regresaron a la realidad, luego ambos se sorprendieron de la hora y miraron la cuna y no vieron al niño.

-Severus, ¡Alex no está! ¡Por dios dormimos casi 10 horas de corrido!

-Nunca pude relajarme tanto y dormir tanto, casi siempre solo duermo 3 horas hermione.

Hermione se levanto y vio la nota, sus hombros se relajaron y se acerco al lecho y entrego la nota a Severus.

-Es de Harry, Minerva tiene al niño. ¿Severus hoy es sábado, quieres acompañarnos a visitar a Molly junto con Alex hoy a la tarde?

-Debería hacerle una visita, y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo

-Hecho, yo me visto y busco al pequeño, tu también ve vístete, nos vemos en 1 hora en el comedor. Hoy voy a presentar a mi niño entre los alumnos. Le voy a pedir a minerva que le ponga un _G__lamour_.

-No, no lo hagas, yo daré la cara a quien lo requiera. Y enfrentare los hechos como muestra de que no tengo nada que ocultar.

NdeA:

Hola a todos!

Bueno luego de 15 días… estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo

Seguro más de uno no lee estos mensajes, pero lo pondré de todos modos.

Escribir lleva su tiempo, yo no copio, yo no transcribo lo de otras personas. Por eso a veces se tarda mucho en actualizar, si los que leen esto piensan que una esta rascándose todo el santo día sin hacer nada… Bueno les cuento de que va mi vida.

Soy una mujer de casi 40 años, casada y con un hijo de 4 años y medio, (aquellos que saben de que va la crianza de un hijo saben lo que es estar tras una pequeña batería de energía). Tengo mi propio micro emprendimiento, soy repostera, eso también me quita tiempo. Mi casa … yo no tengo más que mi propia persona para limpiarla. Mi esposo ayuda, pero el también tiene su trabajo. Limpiar, cocinar, criar a mi hijo en vacaciones de verano… es bastante agotador.

Para aquel lector que me sigue faltando el respeto, diciendo que no termino las historias… bueno, antes de seguir opinando créate una cuenta, ponte a escribir y luego hablamos, por el Nick parece ser hombre, sobre todo por la forma de hablar, y también es una persona muy joven. Yo le recomiendo que piense. Ya que a mi no me hace mucha gracia recibir sus reviews, pero si así le dice a todos es posible que muchos no escriban mas con un lector que no entiende la dinámica de la escritura.

Por lo pronto les digo que este no va a ser un fic muy largo, no creo que supere los 15 capítulos.

Un abrazo a todos los que comprenden a una escritora que TIENE UNA VIDA, jeje esa es la razón, aparte que yo escribo cuando mi hijo duerme… ( Desearía que fuera más seguido y durante más tiempo).


	8. Chapter 8

ALEXANDER 8

Llegaron juntos al comedor, Hermione y Alexander entraron primero, todos miraron a Hermione y al niño, Harry la saludo junto a Draco, Ginny y Ron, Harry y Ginny cargaron al pequeño, y todo era silencio, escuchaban al peque que llamaba mamá a la leona, y a Harry, Draco y Ron los llamaba por sus nombres, a Ginny le decía maina.

Al principio pensaron que el peque era de Harry pero este estaba con Ginny y ella también jugaba con el niño.

En eso, entro Severus y se sentó a la mesa del comedor. Los profesores se preguntaban porque no decía nada, el los miro y con su mirada "de ya sé que es mi hijo" los profesores miraron hacia la casa de los leones y veían al niño pasar de brazo en brazo, de repente el niño comenzó a batir sus bracitos y comenzó a flotar, todos se quedaron mudos, niño menor de 2 años haciendo uso de magia accidental en el medio del comedor del colegio.

Severus se levanto de repente, el niño lo miro, le sonrió y floto hacia él y se dejo caer sobre sus brazos, Severus lo miro y él le sonrió jalándole el pelo.

La mitad del comedor pensó, ese crio esta muerto y la otra mitad miro a ambos y dijo son idénticos, será que es hijo del profesor, pero ¿como?

En eso un Ravenclaw se levanto y dijo - usted es el padre, no lo niegue, usted y el son idénticos, menos la nariz claro, esa le pertenece a Granger -

Todo el comedor murmuraba.

En eso la directora llamo a silencio

-El profesor es el padre de Alexander, pero él se entero recién ayer de esto. – Minerva se paro frente al podio y respirando hondo comenzó a hablar - La Sta. Granger fue secuestrada durante el reinado de Voldemort y mientras estuvo cautiva, el profesor tuvo que tener sexo con ella, ninguno de los dos sabia con quien estaba teniendo relaciones, el estaba oculto tras una máscara y ella tenía puesta una capucha, una vez consumado el hecho, Voldemort le mostro la espantosa realidad, había estado con una alumna, la cual estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Hermione se entero con quien había estado, cuando el profesor la trajo de regreso directo a la enfermería, donde él antiguo director y Poppy curaron las heridas de tortura que tenia, y que fueron infringidas por otros secuaces de Voldemort. Al no poder perdonarse a si mismo lo que había hecho, pidió al entonces director que lo ovliara, no quería recordar, no quería saber, pero no supimos de que esperaba un niño sino hasta casi 1 mes después. Yo decidí que solo el personal docente supiera la verdad, y luego de todo este tiempo, ayer Hermione le devolvió los recuerdos al profesor, el tiene derecho a saber que tiene un hijo, un heredero. Aparte, todos saben que Hermione no tiene a nadie, sus padres no aparecen y no tiene un hogar, no puede depender de criar a su hijo entre la Madriguera y la casa Black, debe de tener un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y el profesor se lo va a brindar a ella y al niño. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada, entendieron lo difícil que había sido esto tanto para su profesor que era correcto e intachable en la enseñanza y también con hermione que llevo a término un embarazo durante todo un año lectivo bastante complicado.

-Como se llama el peque grito una Hufflepuff

Hermione se paro y con Alex en brazos dijo - Alexander Severus Snape Granger, figura así en el registro dentro del ministerio.-

-Quiere decir que esta anotado en el ministerio y no había salido a la luz...-

-Desde que el nuevo Ministro esta, no todo lo que llega al ministerio se transforma en un chisme barato-

-Muy bien dicho Sutra Granger. - dijo Snape desde su lugar

-debo agradecer a minerva y a Molly Weasley que cuidaron a mi hijo durante la guerra, ambas brujas son las guardianas de mi hijo y debo decir que si alguien piensa atacar a un niño de menos de 2 años de edad, le puedo asegurar que tengo la anuencia del ministro y del grupo de Aurores de cruciar o maldecir como crea conveniente a quien dañe a cualquier miembro de mi familia. ¿Se entendió?

-Señores! Dentro de pocas semanas son las fiestas navideñas y no quiero que nadie se quede en el castillo, es tiempo de que nosotros también podamos pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias. Envíen lechuzas a sus padres o familiares y si no pueden quedarse con ellos, buscaremos hogares alternativos para ustedes en estas fiestas.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron contentos. Draco por su parte la pasaba con los Weasley, Theo, Blaize y Pansy la pasaban los tres juntos en el castillo de Theo, los demás se reunían con diferentes familiares o amigos, casi nadie tuvo inconvenientes, el que no podía ir con sus padres pedía permiso para pasarla con algún amigo. Por primera vez los profesores podían pasarla cómodos con sus familiares.

Hermione esta vez no solo iría a la madriguera, sino a la casa de Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

ALEXANDER 9

Draco, Harry, Ginny y Ron, llegaron a la madriguera, Molly se sorprendió de no ver a Hermione y al pequeño, y ellos no queriendo arruinar la sorpresa le dijeron que llegaría más tarde con Minerva.

Preparare la cena para todos, Harry tu y Draco podrían ir a pescar, así sirvo unos filetes frescos, recuerden que pueden usar magia...

- claro Molly, no hay problema, ¿de qué tamaño los necesitas Sra.?- pregunto Draco

- de entre 30 y 40 cm estarían bien, traigan 20 peces por favor. Y Draco llámame Molly por favor.

- ok, vamos Harry

Harry y Draco salieron por los peces, Ginny se fue a preparar las cosas de Hermi sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

- Ron puedes por favor acomodar la sala y el comedor, para cuando lleguen los demás.

- Si no hay problema

Ron acomodo toda la sala y el comedor, quería que Hermione se sintiera cómoda enfrentando a Molly, quería que fuera feliz con Severus, como lo era él con Lavender. Ella ya tenía un pequeño diablito con él, hay dios la que le esperaba a su profesor.

A las 16hs Molly pregunto cuándo es que llegarían y entonces la chimenea crepito, llamas verdes como lenguas se formaron y una bruja de edad importante salió, seguida de un hombre oscuro con un niño y una joven con una mochila.

-Oh profesores, Hermione, ¿Alex?

-Hola Molly como estas, perdón el retraso, pero Hermione tenía que arreglar algunas asuntos pendientes.

-Molly podemos hablar con vos, los profesores y yo en algún lugar tranquilos.

-Si mi niña, ¿pero paso algo? Mirando a Alex descansar en brazos de Snape, y preguntándose si él sabía que era su hijo.

-Sí y no.

-ok vamos a la sala, si quieres le digo a Ginny que se lleve a Alex

-Molly no hace falta, gracias – dijo Snape

-Molly hace algunos días Severus se entero que es el padre de Alex, y recupero los recuerdos que Albus le quito, no solo eso, dimos a conocer la paternidad de Severus y creamos una razón más apropiada, para su concepción y nacimiento. Él y yo hablamos y luego de que recordó y vio todo, tuve que convencerlo de que yo y el resto de los que sabemos la verdad lo perdonábamos. Que todo estaba bien y que para mí en especial no había sido tan malo, como lo hubiera sido con otros...

Molly sonriendo lo miraba a Snape y le dijo

-esta chica te quiere, así que espero cuides de ella y del niño, es como un nieto, lo vi crecer por meses. Y tiene tu carácter, oh si Severus, lo tiene, es testarudo, nunca vi un bebe que me frunciera el ceño. Arthur y los chicos también lo cuidaron, no le gustan las escobas, pero por lo que me entere le gusta flotar. Seguro el miedo a las escobas es de Hermione

-bueno Molly a mí tampoco me gustan las escobas, pero si volar, sabes que uno de los poderes que nos da la marca es volar en forma de bruma, bueno es muy gratificante sentir el viento en la cara.

vamos afuera, quiero que vean esto, hoy quiero volar y hace tiempo que no lo hago, más que nada para no asustar a nadie.

Sev me llevas a volar con vos- le dijo Hermi...

ok ven linda

Severus la tomo del talle y ella puso su brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondió su cara en el cuello de él y salieron disparados hacia el cielo...

Todos vieron la acrobacias y maromas de Severus. Los rulos y caídas, también escucharon los gritos de Hermione y un Te Amo! de él... luego en medio de un rulo horizontal frente a la madriguera se escucho un siiiiii de Hermione. Él freno y aterrizo sobre el césped y Hermione colgada de su cuello besándolo y gritando si si si si si si

Todos se quedaron callados, que le había preguntado Snape para que ella contestara así.

Luego todos se quedaron mudos, Severus puso una rodilla en tierra y tomo la mano izquierda de ella y coloco un anillo en su dedo, una hermosa y brillante esmeralda brillaba en su dedo, se iban a casar.

Todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja con abrazos.


	10. Chapter 10

ALEXANDER 10

Draco y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez, mientras Harry y Ginny se hacían castos arrumacos en una esquina de la sala de estar de los Weasley, Minerva charlaba con Narcisa y Molly, ambas miraban hacia la pareja que en el suelo jugaba con su retoño.

-Gracias por invitarme Molly, no podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron, tenía que verlo por mí misma, por fin esos tres van a ser felices del todo. Hermione es una excelente bruja y ella sola puede controlar a Severus, es increíble el poder que tiene sobre él, en menos de 2 días que se entero de todo. Creo que después de esto voy a sentir menos culpa por lo hecho en mi casa, espero que mis pesadillas desaparezcan con el tiempo. Esa joven es una guerrera con todas las letras, es una leona. Mira que pese a todo lo vivido en casi dos años ella se enfrento a Lucius y le dio pelea, hasta que el no pudo más y ella no bajo la varita, no, lo remato, al igual que a cada mortifago que se le cruzaba, no les daba piedad.

-Los del ministerio quisieron darle problemas por ese lado, y ella respondió que si ellos no tienen piedad ni por mí ni por mis amigos o por estudiantes mucho más chicos, porque yo teniendo la posibilidad de eliminarlos voy a dejarlos respirar, eso es algo que no se merecen, es una joven muy inteligente.

-Luego le dijeron que para eso podría desmayarlos, y ella dijo que no iba a darles la oportunidad de que la volvieran a lastimar. Y sin ningún pudor mostro como la habían marcado y que delante de todos tuvo que tener sexo con una persona que desconocía su identidad y de esa unión ella tenía un hijo, ella luchaba por su hijo.

-Tuvo que decir lo de Severus?

-Sí, pero lo dijo de diferente forma, les explico lo mismo que se dijo en el colegio, nada más que en ese momento se pidió que no se le diga nada a el profesor ya que este no había recuperado sus recuerdos. Y que ella no lo culpaba a él, lo culpaba a Lucius y al lord.

-Chica valiente, lástima que eligió a Severus y no a uno de mis niños

-Molly, Hermione no puede encontrar el manantial de conocimiento y sabiduría que necesita en alguno de tus vástagos, ni siquiera Charly puede competir con ella cuando se ponen a charlar, y Bill se aburre y Charly también, Percy no registra lo que dice solo porque es una chica, el tiene la creencia que la mujer debe de estar en su casa, no en los trabajos, y bueno el resto es demasiado joven para la mente de Hermione.

-Eso es cierto, Hermione es mucho más madura que cualquier chico de su edad, y su inteligencia se iguala a la de Snape. Realmente ella lo suavizo bastante al hombre.

-El cambio en él, es de 180°, se enfrento a los alumnos por la paternidad de Alex, y le sonrió al pequeño, todos pensaron que se lo iba a comer en el desayuno, pero no, le hacía cosquillas y caricias

-Severus la ama desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre lo supe, creo que primero se enamoro del cerebro de la chica y luego se dio cuenta que era un estudiante y ahí enterró sus sentimientos por ella.

-Es una pena que sus padres no estén.

-Pero ya los van a buscar y encontrar. Ahora Severus sabe sobre esto, te lo aseguro Molly, no va a dejar piedra sobre la que buscarlos. La familia es muy importante para él, Albus y yo éramos como sus padres.

-Lo sabemos, Severus es un hombre quebrado, Harry paso por cosas parecidas, pero nos conoció a nosotros. Severus la tuvo a Lily pero solo un tiempo, la parte más fea de su vida la paso solo, hasta que se refugió con Albus. El perdió a su madre por culpa de su padre hacia el final de sus estudios... Luego él se vengó. No digo que este bien pero, ese hombre no se merecía el amor de Eileen, ella era una gran chica, Eileen tendría que haber regresado al mundo mágico junto a Severus.

-Molly, Minerva, eso no hubiera sido posible, yo recuerdo que la familia de Eileen la desterró, ella si regresaba hubiera sido una paria, no tendría ni casa ni nada, hubiera sido peor que quedarse donde se quedo, aunque eso trajo su muerte.

-eso es cierto, pero seguro había familias que la hubieran ayudado….

-eso nunca se va a saber…

-es lo mismo con lo de Tom, Albus a veces se pregunta si el haberlo regresado cada año al orfanato no fue peor… sabíamos que era un mal lugar, pero a lo mejor en una familia, hubiera sido muy diferente…

-eso tampoco podremos saberlo.

-lo importante damas es que entre las 3 planearemos una boda sin que ellos se enteren jejejeje

-Molly te parece, yo conozco a Severus y no le gustan las sorpresas.

-Molly yo te ayudo, tengo contactos y tengo la mansión, o a lo mejor el colegio.

-El colegio, es lo mejor. A mi déjenme la decoración del lugar, Molly vos con la comida sos excelente. No hay límite de gastos, claro no te pases. Narcisa tu los trajes de bodas y de las damas, el traje de Severus corre por mi cuenta.

Las tres damas juntaron sus manos y dijeron hecho bien despacio.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Hermione caminaba por el parque del colegio había pasado un fin de semana hermoso en la madriguera, en dos días comenzaban las vacaciones por navidad, eran dos semanas fuera del colegio, primero estaría en casa de Severus, mudaría ya algunas cosas que no necesitaba y cosas de Alexander más que nada. También prepararían la habitación del pequeño y sus cuartos.

Severus había terminando con la última clase del día, y decidió ir al borde del lago, allí encontró a Hermione paseando a Alex, el sol de la tarde les daba un aspecto hermoso, su familia, una joven inteligente, valiente y muy hermosa cargaba a un muy poderoso bebe, su hijo, incluso casi una semana después le costaba creer que tenía un hijo, el un hijo, ni en sus más profundos sueños había pensado en eso. Sería un buen padre, sería un buen marido… - Albus espero me guíes desde donde estés viejo.

Alex vio a su padre y le llamo con una sonrisa, Hermione se giro y lo vio a metros de ellos parado mirándolos, ella al igual que Alex le sonrió. El se acerco despacio y tomo al niño y dio un casto beso en la frente de la joven. Trataban de poner un mínimo de contacto entre ambos al estar en el colegio. No querían dar malos entendidos.

Severus camino de regreso al castillo con Alex en sus brazos, Hermione caminaba a su lado dejando un espacio, solo para que nadie diga nada. Esta era la fachada de la que habían hablado en la madriguera uno días atrás, Molly, Minerva y Narcisa les recomendaron esto. Así nadie podía decir nada. Cierto cariño era aceptado pero nada más. La actitud de Severus hacia la joven era la misma en el aula. Todos recibían el mismo trato

Dos días y estarían en su casa… dos días

El viernes a la noche llego, cenaron en el gran comedor y todos los alumnos y profesores regresaron a sus cuartos a empacar, al día siguiente cada uno se marchaba por dos semanas

Hermione llego a su torre, en la sala común había baúles, y cosas por todos lados, ella fue a su habitación, organizo lo que deseaba llevarse y lo incorporo a su bolso de cuentas. Lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz. Acostó a su pequeño en la cuna y le puso un hechizo para que no se escapara. Bajo a la sala y llamo por flu a Severus, este ingreso y se pusieron a charlar como cada noche en esa semana, luego ambos subieron a la habitación, ella se puso su pijama y el también, se abrazaron y besaron y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente a las 6 estaban levantados, Hermione le daba la mamadera a su pequeño, Severus organizaba los horarios y le preguntaba por el equipaje. Ella señalo su bolsito… él lo miro y dijo

-nada mas…

-tiene un hechizo de expansión… hay de todo hasta una replica de la cuna de Alex…

-es verdad sos la bruja más inteligente de todas

Bajaron al comedor, los profesores los miraban y se sonreían sabían que dentro de poco habría boda.

Severus se sentó junto a Minerva y ambos veían a Hermione interactuar con sus amigos y compañeros de casa, Alex disfrutaba de las atenciones

Luego del desayuno, los jóvenes comenzaron a buscar sus cosas y colocarlas en la entrada del castillo, los baúles fueron enviados al tren y los estudiantes en carruajes fueron también hacia el transporte. Hermione se despidió en la entrada del castillo, ella iría a la casa de Severus.

Una vez que el castillo quedo vacio y solo Hagrid para cuidarlo, la familia se traslado por aparición al jardín de la nueva casa de Severus, el aun no había ido, se pensaba mudar al finalizar el ciclo, pero hoy era un buen momento, caminaron por los jardines los cuales estaban muy bien cuidados, Severus toco la reja de entrada y esta se esfumo, dejando pasar a Hermione y al niño.

A los pocos pasos aparecieron 3 elfos, los cuales realizaron una reverencia a Severus y a Alex…

-sr somos los elfos de la casona Prince, damos la bienvenida a usted y a su heredero. La joven que lo cuida puede regresar. Es una hija de muggles no es bienvenida aquí

-gracias por la recepción, pero si mi mujer, madre de mi heredero, futura Sra. Snape Prince se tiene que retirar por su estado de sangre, voy a liberarlos a todos ustedes y prender fuego hasta los cimientos a este lugar.

-oh Severus no hagas eso. Son elfos ellos no saben nada.

-a partir de este momento las únicas personas que tienen prohibida la entrada son aquellas que nos quieran lastimar, mortifagos. Solo dos personas con la marca pueden entrar yo y mi ahijado. El resto no. Hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre son bienvenidos sin problemas, ustedes no los van a maltratar.

-así se hará amo

Ahora podemos entrar hace frio y mi familia necesita estar bajo techo

Entraron a la casona, no era gigante pero era grande, tenía unas 10 habitaciones más su respectivo baño, biblioteca dos salones de baile, un salón comedor, y uno de reunión con sillones y sofás. También un invernadero y un pequeño observatorio en la parte superior de una torrecilla

Severus pidió que acondicionaran la habitación principal y adjuntaran la cuna que estaba en el equipaje, y que desembalaran todo

Mientras se acerco a la cocina era una cocina amplia, antigua y bien decorada. Había 2 elfos trabajando

Hermione se sentó en uno de los silloncitos con Alex y al rato Severus llego junto a una elfina joven, esta sería la nodriza del pequeño. Severus pidió te con masas para dos, aun no era mediodía y tenían un poco de hambre un pequeño tentempié no les vendría mal, la nodriza se llevo al pequeño a descansar. Hermione miraba todo y decía que bueno que no hay que arreglar nada

Pasaron los días acomodándose y organizándose con los elfos, Severus programo nuevas barreras de defensa en su nuevo hogar, junto a 4 elfos, mudo todas sus pertenencias de la hilandera a la casona. Descubrió que esta tenía un sótano apto para la elaboración de pociones con materiales muy buenos, calderos de diferente material y tamaño. Utensilios dagas y recipientes, redomas y viales. Un cuarto mas frio para ciertos ingredientes o pociones

Estaba llegando navidad ambos irían a la madriguera.

La madriguera estaba hasta el techo de gente, habían ampliado la cocina comedor, estaba Narcisa y Andrómeda charlando mientras Draco jugaba con Teddy y Harry le sacaba fotos. Ron charlaba con Lavender y sus padres, George y Angelina colgaban muérdagos por todos lados, Percy y Audrey charlaban con Arthur y el Ministro, Charly estaba en un rincón hablando con Bill y Fleur que estaba embarazada, Ginny ayudaba a Molly en la cocina. Todos saludaron a los tres que estaban asombrados de la cantidad de gente, Minerva y Hagrid aun no llegaban

Hermione se acerco a Draco para saber cómo estaba el

-Hola como va todo

-Bien este enano me está volviendo loco, es más rápido que Alex – Teddy Lupin un bebe de unos meses más joven que el pequeño Alex estaba dándole guerra a su tío…

-Draco charlaste con Astoria?

-Si...

-Y que paso?, que te dijo... va a venir, se van a ver... contarme hurón, sos el único que falta, Harry esta con Ginny, Ron con Lav Lav jejeje yo estoy con Sev…

-Si va a venir más tarde, sus padres aun no se acostumbran a esto. Ellos no estaban directamente involucrados pero estaban en el límite. No saben si reunirse con nosotros les va a ser bien o mal.

-Les dijiste que va a estar Sev…

-No, no quería que dijeran algo y que esto alertara a fanáticos vengadores.

-Si, por suerte hay 50 Aurores por toda la madriguera escondidos, los sentí al entrar en los terrenos, son buenos pero yo soy mejor.

-Díselo al ministro… eso no es bueno.

-Si se lo diré. Cuando lleguen avísame y con Sev los convencemos.

-Hermione se acerco al ministro que la saludo con cariño, ella le dijo que había sentido la presencia de 50 de sus hombres, el ministro no se ofendió por lo que ella le decía, y le recalco

-Hermione solo sentiste a 50 y en las cercanías de la madriguera

-si así es

-porque pequeña en realidad tengo 150 hombres desplegados dentro y fuera de esta. Están ocultos. Esos 50 que sentiste supuestamente están bien ocultos al igual que los demás. Pero se ve que aun no son tan buenos y tú los encontraste. Eres muy poderosa Hermione, la mejor bruja de tu generación.

-oh me quedo más tranquila. Sr los señores Greengrass y Astoria puede que se presenten por petición de Draco. Vamos a traerlos hacia nuestro lado. Sé que la guerra termino, pero aun hay facciones ocultas tratando de generar descontrol y eliminar a la gente que cree en el bando de la luz.

-estaré atento cuando lleguen, avisare a mis hombre para que los vigilen y no pierdan de vista sus objetivos primarios.

-gracias Sr.

La tarde avanzo con normalidad los Greengrass se presentaron hablaron con Draco y con Severus, se pusieron contentos de las cosas que sucedían. Y dejaron que su hija formalice con Draco. Eso genero alegría en todos los presentes. Pero estaban preocupados ya que la joven debía vivir en la casa de slytherin… Minerva le planteo la posibilidad de que se mude a la habitación de Hermione en la torre ya que esta estaría en las dependencias de Severus cuidando de ella y del niño.

Luego en 7mo ella solo viviría sola o con Draco ya que el iniciaría el curso de aprendiz de transformaciones y podría vivir y protegerla.

Los padres de la joven suspiraron aliviados. Y dio comienzo a la cena de navidad y demás acciones, Severus y Hermione charlaban tranquilamente mientras Harry cuidaba a Teddy y a Alex ambos niños le hacían cosas a su padrino. Harry y Ginny los cuidaban muy bien.

Durante la cena todos recordaron a los faltantes, Molly sirvió una abundante comida que fue repartida en todos los platos…

Pavos, guisantes, puré de calabazas, salsa de carne, estofado, cerdo, jamón, ensaladas, Ginny se había servido una ensalada de hojas verdes y tomate, estaba todo bien pero al comer el tomate ella se descompuso, se levanto y salió disparada al baño, Harry la siguió…


End file.
